I'll let you do it
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: "You can suck my blood whenever you want, ya know?" – MikaYuu, drabble.


He bares his shoulder, revealing that tantalizing skin, giving the blood-starved vampire a warm and genuine welcome. The human boy's emerald eyes stared into hollow blue eyes, patiently waiting for a response. A slight movement. Any subtle sign of acknowledgement.

The vampire slightly parted his lips, only to look away, temptation tearing at his soul, his mind. His fingers twitched, the urge fighting him, trying to rebel against his senses.

"Mikaela," the human boy say, "I'll let you do it."

"No…" he mumbled, his voice soft enough that only his vampiric ears could hear that weak sign of resistance.

"You can suck my blood whenever you want, ya know? I mean, hell, you are my boyfriend, and I'm pretty damn sure boyfriends provide each other with gifts. So, c'mon Mika, hurry up. I don't want to see you starve."

"Yuichiro…" he sighed, returning his gaze at the stubborn boy. The smell of that delicious, boiling red liquid taunting him, begging him to sink his fangs into his lover and drink it _all_ , every last bit until it's _gone_.

 _No._ He couldn't do that. He doesn't want to be like the… _others_ , those sick, vile creatures.

Mikaela shakes his head, sweating, body aching as the illusionary flames engulfs him. "Yuu," he cries. "Just go to sleep. I-I'll be alright."

"You are a terrible liar, Mika. You haven't had a single drop of human blood in over two weeks. I'll be damned to watch you deteriorate and fade away."

"I don't need any human blood!" the vampire roared, voice hoarse and fangs weakly bared.

"Correction: you don't need the blood of humans that aren't me."

Mika panted heavily. He could feel the darkness tugging at him, cheering him on. _Take a sip, one simple sip._

 _Or gulp it down, drink and drink until you are completely satisfied._

 _The boy wants you to do it anyway._

 _Savor his blood, Mikaela Hyakuya._

 _Savor it…_

"Don't you want it?"

"Yes…" came the breathy reply. The vampire had given up, reluctantly accepting the offer. He was far too weak to argue against the stubborn might of Yuichiro Hyakuya.

"You're afraid that you're going to _hurt_ me, aren't you?"

Silence. The emerald-eyed boy sighed.

"You idiot, you haven't hurt me before, and I can see that you're thirsty."

Silence remained.

"You're in pain. Let me heal you, Mika."

"No…I-I can't. Yuu, I…I don't – I love you too much – "

"Shut up and drink my blood already."

Mika trembled, shivered, whimpered as he edged closer to Yuu. He watched the human boy smile warmly, extending a hand. He eyed it warily, wondering if it was too late to refuse. But the heat, the tender warmth Yuu was emanating, it was _intoxicating_.

He needed it.

He needed it _now_.

His eyes were hazy, hungry, lust-filled. He grabbed that welcoming hand and pulled Yuichiro into a hug. Swiftly and ever-so-delicately, he pierced that unmarked human skin, eliciting a moan from Yuu. The bright red liquid drip from Yuu's shoulder and onto his clothes as Mika greedily drank, savoring every last drip of blood.

The vampire could feel himself returning back to normal, and it had taken every fiber of his being to pull away before gulping down the human's last pint of blood. He could feel the blood slowly trickle down the right side of his mouth. He licked it away, the sweet taste sending a chill down his spine.

Yuu stroked Mika's hair, his fingers becoming entangled within the in the silky blonde strands. Mika allowed the boy to lean against him, noticing how weak he felt and how he was the cause of it.

"There. Now you feel better, right? Didn't you enjoy that, fool?"

 _No. It didn't feel good. I shouldn't enjoy this. I shouldn't do this this to you. Yuichiro, this is wrong. So, so wrong. Wrong and disgusting and despicable. I'm despicable. I'm going to drink too much one day, Yuu. I can already see it._

"Yes, I had loved every moment."

* * *

 **Argh, Chapter 35 has me in my MikaYuu feels. My love for Shinoa has maxed out, too. #ShinoaSquadRealMVPs.**


End file.
